Friends
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: full Summary inside, please enjoy


**Hotshot: **the first out of two requests my closest friend asked for. This is my first attempt at writing Thrust like this so lets hope I at least do decent

**Summary: **AU, no war. Hotshot was a average youngling if you can get passed him being the son of Starscream and Megatron, and if you can can get passed that he has a small crush on one of his father's friends. Scratch that, a BIG crush.

**Warning: **SLASH between to mechs you'd either despise, go WTF or absolutely love. Will have headcannons from my friends and I so don't be too shocked about anything that you never thought up before, I will be using human years since its easier for me to age the characters

**Pairing: **Megatron/Starscream, Hotshot/Thrust

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING, CHARACTERS AND SUCH BELONGS TO HASBRO

* * *

'_I really REALLY hate the academy._' was the first thing Hotshot thought as he woke up from his recharge. He glared at the wall with a passion before decided to get up and went down to the kitchen where his carrier, Starscream, was making breakfast. He saw his sire, Megatron, sitting at the table, reading the newspad (newspaper for transformers).

"Morning Carrier, morning Sire." he yawned as he sat at the table.

"Morning sweetspark, you came down just in time for breakfast." Starscream set two plates of energon pancakes, one in front of Hotshot and Megatron.

"Now Hotshot, Your Carrier and I won't be able to pick you up from the academy once your done." stated Megatron.

"Oh, Okay..." Hotshot murmered as he took a bite out of his food.

Megatron and Starscream both worked, Megatron as a miner and Starscream as a scientist, both of their jobs took up most of their days, so much that they wouldn't be able to pick Hotshot up which resulted in him walking home alone. Sure Hotshot was sixteen in human years but that doesn't mean he didn't want to walk home with either of his creators just to spend time with them.

"I'll see if one of my friends will be able to pick you up." Megatron stated after thinking for a moment. Hotshot just nodded and quietly finished his breakfast.

Starscream walked to the front door with Hotshot and walked outside before walking down the sidewalk. Once they reached the front gates, he stopped and looked down at his son.

"Do you have everything? Your datapads?"

"Yeah carrier, I subspaced them when I went to bed last night."

" I really wish you would stop doing that. Well I shouldn't be keeping you, have a good day at the academy." Starscream kissed Hotshot's forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too carrier." Hotshot turned and ran into the front gates and into the building and to his first class which was a medical class with Redalert, a thirty year old who seems to like giving Hotshot a hard time, even when it was for Hotshot's own good since he loved to space out.

Hotshot sat at his desk and waited until someone would come in so he had someone to talk to. He saw Sideswipe, a year younger than Hotshot, walked in and he waved him over.

"Hey Hotshot." Sideswipe sat beside him.

"Hey bro, how's it going?"

"I've been good, yourself?"

"The usual."

"Your creators?"

"kinda, they won't be able to pick me up. Sire said that he would get one of his friends to pick me up."

"Who do you think it would be?"

"Demolisher maybe."

"Maybe it's the seeker you like so much!"

"One, probably not. Two, I do not like him."

"Suuure you don't."

"...Have YOU told Blurr?"

"Told him what?"

"That you like him~"

"N-NO!"

"You should~"

Just as Sideswipe was about to resort,younglings came, pile in and to their seats just as the buzzer sounded, announced the beginning of class. Redalert walked in a second later, going over to his desk and took rollcall.

"Those who have your datapad, please turn to section thirty five, today's lesson will start there." Redalert stated and everyone did what they were told.

A few hours later, the last class begun. It was combat training with Scavenger, the forty-one year old instructor that gave everyone a hard time in his classes. Oh how Hotshot loathed him when he was in the class, Scavenger was cool outside of class but he was brutal inside of the class.

"Alright, today we will be doing counter attacks, I'll be in need of an assistant." he scanned the class and his optics landed on Hotshot.

"Hotshot, come here." he ordered.

He is going to be sore later, Hotshot concluded as he walked over to Scavenger.

He was absolutely right once the buzzer sounded to signal the end of the day. He walked out with Sidwswipe, rolling his now sore shoulder.

"Primus that was brutal!" grumbed Hotshot as he walked. "Don't I know it bro." Sideswipe lightly patted the other's shoulder and looked ahead.

"Hey Hotshot?"

"Yeah bro?"

"Look who's here." Hotshot looked ahead and almost stumbled. Standing at the front gates was one of Megatron's friends and had know Hotshot since he was born along with Cyclonus and Demolisher. He felt Sideswipe nudging him before walking off, to Blurr who stood off tot he side, waiting.

Hotshot walked over to the seeker that was here to pick him up.

Thrust was a twenty two year old and had met Megatron prior to Starscream being sparked. He was in the energon transportation business, transporting energon to the mines. Since than, he was a close friend to Megatron and whatever he needed, Thrust usually got and provided it. He was there at Hotshot's birth and most of Hotshot's life.

"Hello Hotshot." Thrust hummed.

"Hey.." Hotshot swallowed.

"How have you been?"

"I've been good."

"That's good."

Hotshot and Thrust started to walk in silence, neither speaking for the walk and arrived at Hotshot's house. Hotshot invited Thrust in and they sat in the living room, on the couch awkwardly.

* * *

**Hotshot: **This is going to be a twoshot, I have decided. Sorry for such a awkward cliffy, remember to review!


End file.
